


A Good, Honest Country Girl

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff again...........sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ella's parents had lived, would she and Kit ever have met?</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good, Honest Country Girl

Ella truly considered herself the luckiest girl in the world. She had the most amazing home, the most amazing animal friends, and the most amazing parents. Her mother and her kind soul, and her father and his quick wits. She was the perfect combination of them both. 

Ella was often told she was the splitting image of her mother, and when people saw them walking together, they said it was almost like looking at a pair of twins. Surely it was not so, but Ella was incredibly happy about the similarities she shared with her mother, and her father as well. She was proud of the person she was. 

What she liked to do the most, besides help her mother and father, as well as the staff, was go horseback riding. She felt it was the one thing she could do that would always, no matter what, make her feel better. But she did it even when the day had been lovely and nothing was wrong. Which was exactly the case on this particular day.

Ella was riding through the woods, completely lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about what to buy for her mother on her birthday. Being as distracted as she was, she didn't notice the log in the middle of the road. And the horse had been too distracted to notice it, too, which resulted in them both going down on the ground. 

The horse fell with a horrifying sound, and Ella let out a small scream as her body hit the ground. She tried to calm the horse, grabbing his reins, but he was already up, and as he ran off in panic, he stomped on one of Ella's legs, causing her to let out a yelp of pain again. It was surely broken.

"Miss!" before Ella could do much about her situation, she heard a voice. A man's voice. She turned her eyes to the road and saw a handsome man with dark hair, wearing a green jacket, riding towards her with a look of worry on his face.

Despite her pain, Ella could not help but to feel a bit flustered. She had never truly talked to a man, especially not a man as handsome and dashing as this one. "I'm alright", she blurted out. "My horse just ran off."

The man turned his eyes to Ella's leg, his face going pale. And Ella could understand why. The wound was red and starting to swell, and it was far too painful for Ella to even try to move.

"You're hurt", he said. He quickly got off his horse and walked over to Ella, inspecting the leg.

Ella didn't know what to say. She didn't want to bother the kind gentleman, but she was hurt. 

"May I?" the man turned his eyes to Ella, blue eyes meeting brown, and for a moment Ella was unsure what he was asking her, but when he gestured with his arms, Ella realized. He wanted to carry her.

"I don't want to trouble you", she said quickly. "Truly, I'm alright."

"You will be alright once we get you some medical attention", the man said stubbornly as he lifted Ella up in his arms. For a moment their faces were rather close together, and both of them just stopped to inspect each other, but just then they heard a voice come from the other side of the road: "Your Highness, is everything alright?"

Kit had hoped to be able to keep his identity a secret, but the girl's health was more important than his wishes. 

"Captain! Could you call the carriage over here?" Kit shouted. 

The Captain nodded and rode off without a word.

"Your Highness?" Ella asked in confusion, turning to look at Kit. And then realization hit her. "Oh, god... you're the prince!"

Kit smirked softly at the stunned look on her face. "Technically I'm just a prince. There are plenty of princes in the world."

Ella smiled softly. "Your Highness-"

"Please call me Kit", Kit rushed to say. "Please."

"Alright, Kit", Ella nodded, feeling, yet again, a bit flustered. "I live nearby, so perhaps you would be so kind as to take me there? My parents can take care of the wound, I'm sure."

Kit frowned. He wanted to personally make sure the girl would be alright. "What's your name?"

"Ella."

"Ella", Kit repeated with a smile. "May I stay for a while, Ella? To make sure you'll be alright?" There was something special about this girl, but he didn't quite know what yet. He had met plenty of girls, but...

The carriage arrived at that moment, interrupting them yet again. Kit helped Ella inside, insisting that she'd take the whole space of the other bench, whereas Kit sat opposite of her. He told one of the other hunters to go back with his horse. He wanted to make sure Ella would be alright.

"What were you doing in the forest, if I may ask?" Ella asked softly as the carriage began to take them back to Ella's home. She kept glancing out of the window to make sure they were going the right way.

"We were hunting", Kit said with a small smile, watching as Ella frowned deeply. Somehow he had suspected she'd be displeased.

"Hunting? Hunting what?"

"A stag", Kit said carefully, his smile turning to a frown mirroring the look on Ella's face. He had never been interested in the activity, but he'd done it because he felt it was his duty.

"What's the poor stag ever done to you to have you chase him about?" Ella challenged, with a small, playful smile on her lips. She did not care for the ways of hunting, but she found it was rather difficult to stay angry at a man as charming at Kit.

"Nothing", Kit said after a moment's silence, trying to think on it. "It's just what's done."

"Well, just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done", Ella said, smiling as she saw the expression change on Kit's face. He was impressed. Somehow that pleased Ella.

"You're right", Kit said, smiling brightly at her. "I... I must say there are many things in my life that I consider wrong, but I do nothing about them."

"You have a chance to affect things", Ella said kindly. "You have a chance to make a difference."

Kit nodded, keeping his eyes on Ella. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"You will", Ella promised with a smile before turning her eyes out of the window. "It's that house over there", she pointed, and Kit nodded, shouting the instructions to the driver.

Ella and Kit sat in silence for a moment, stealing shy glances at each other now and then. And when the carriage stopped in front of Ella's home, her mother and father ran outside, watching in shock and confusion as the prince carried Ella out.

"My darling!" Ella's mother gasped. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a little accident with the horse", Ella promised with a kind smile. "Mister Kit here was kind enough to give me a ride."

Kit smiled gratefully, happy that the girl did not reveal his true identity, even though surely the parents would be able to figure it out eventually. "Where shall I take care?"

"I'll show you", Ella's father said hurriedly, leading Kit into the drawing room, where Kit gently placed Ella on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" he asked, that worried expression back on his face. He was the sweetest thing, Ella thought with a smile as she nodded.

"Quite alright. Thank you."

Kit nodded, stepping back as Ella's mother rushed over to her daughter.

"Your father's gone to fetch the physician", she said quickly before turning to look at Kit. "Mister Kit, would you like to stay for tea?"

Kit smiled, his eyes on Ella, who nodded. "Yes, please stay. I insist."

Kit's smile widened, and Ella's mother watched in satisfaction as the two exchanged such longing looks. "It would be my pleasure", Kit nodded, taking a seat on the sofa opposite Ella's. 

What a wonderful girl this was. A good, honest country girl. One Kit hoped he'd become better acquainted with very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I could very much continue this, but at this time I simply do not have the time. Hopefully it's not all bad as it is now :)


End file.
